Una banda de 3
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Lemon y Yaoi. Haru se ve envuelto entre los deseos de sus compañeros de equipo y los suyos propios ala vez que todos ellos van cambiando. ¿Cómo acabara todo cuando los sentimientos estallan?


**Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto. Esta historia de Free contiene lemon entre múltiples parejas, así que a los que les gusta el yaoi, adelante. Al final una de las parejas es con Gou, así que también hay algo entre chicoxchica.**

**Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su legitima autora o autor (no estoy segura en este caso)**

**Hasta ahora.**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Makoto se dirigía a casa de Haru como cada mañana, sabiendo que su amigo, una vez que se metía en la bañera, perdía por completo la noción del tiempo y podía tirarse todo el día allí dentro antes de que se diera cuenta.

Como siempre, ignoró la puerta principal que sabía que no seria abierta y se dirigió a la trasera, la cual Haruka siempre dejaba abierta, creando un extraño sistema de seguridad en su casa.

Mako pensaba que no habían entrado a robarle nunca, pero luego pensaba en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivían, donde todos se conocían y debían saber de sobra que Haru no tendría nada de valor como para poder robarle. Como mucho, podrían llevarse sus caballas y piñas, pero harían más daño psicológico que otra cosa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ante semejante idea, abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, ignorando el resto de estancias vacías.

Si Haru se encontraba en alguna estancia de la casa, estaba más que claro cual seria.

Sin ni siquiera detenerse a llamar, entró en el baño, encontrándose, como se esperaba, a este metido en la bañera, con la cabeza casi totalmente sumergida y los ojos cerrados, dando a parecer que se encontraba en algún estado de trance que solo él era capaz de alcanzar.

Sonriendo con dulzura, Mako lo observó durante unos instantes, pero tenían que prepararse para ir a la escuela. Y si este no había desayunado aun, como también era su costumbre, tardarían bastante.

-Mooo, Haru-chan,¿por qué haces lo mismo todos los días?. Acabarás obligándome a venir a vivir aquí para controlarte-le dijo este, acercándose hasta el borde de la bañera al tiempo que el hermoso ojos azules los abría y los centraba en él.

-Quería darme una ducha antes-le contestó este con voz indiferente, poniéndose en pie de golpe, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo mientras que Mako se sonrojaba.

Para variar en sus costumbres, en aquella ocasión, Haru no llevaba puesto su bañador y su cuerpo aparecía en todo su esplendor frente a los ojos del más tímido del grupo.

Sentía las mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar el espectacular cuerpo que Gou-chan tantas veces había alagado.

Y Haru se percató del fijo escrutinio de su amigo.

-¿Por qué esa cara?. Ya nos habíamos visto antes en los vestuarios-le recordó.

A lo que Mako solo pudo asentir, pero, aun así, sus ojos no podían apartarse del cuerpo de este, creándole una extraña opresión en el pecho cuanto más tiempo lo observaba, obligándole a tomar fuertes bocanadas de aire que sonaban como jadeos ahogados y de su mente desapareció todo aquello que estaba pensando decir a continuación.

-Oye, Haru-chan...¿podría entrar a la bañera...yo también?-se encontró diciendo de golpe.

Ni él mismo fue consciente de realizar esa pregunta, pero ahí había quedado dicha, haciendo que el menor lo mirara con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y eso?.

-Mis hermanos...querían bañarse conmigo ayer y estaban siendo tan insistentes que al final no me bañe para que ninguno de los dos se molestara y no he podido...lavarme como debiera.

-Esto es muy pequeño-comentó el peli-negro, observando su bañera como si ese fuera el único inconveniente que pudiera encontrar a semejante sugerencia.

-No hay problema. Si a ti no te molesta que estemos apretados...-dijo Makoto, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata del uniforme.

Haru lo observó un segundo, pero acabó asintiendo y se sentó de nuevo en la bañera, dejando el sitio suficiente para que el enorme cuerpo de Makoto entrara sin problemas.

Silenciosamente, este agradeció que Haru tuviera su vista puesta en la ventana o habría encontrado que su amigo de la infancia estaba más que feliz por poder bañarse con él y, una vez dentro de la bañera, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Haru continuo mirando hacia la ventana y Makoto se dedicó a mirarlo a él, esa persona que siempre se encontraba cerca suyo, ayudandole en silencio y formando parte de su vida.

-¿Te has lavado la espalda, Haru-chan?-preguntó Makoto de golpe, haciendo que la vista de este volviera a recaer sobre él.

-Lo he hecho...más o menos.

-Mooo. Si no puedes tú solo, sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda,¿no?. Date la vuelta.

Y Haru, confiando en su amigo, le dio la esponja y le dio la espalda, quedando sentado entre las piernas extendidas de Makoto.

Por un segundo, todo lo que pudo hacer este fue contemplar toda aquella extensión de dulce piel blanca de Haru, no encontrando ninguna imperfección, pero cuando este le miró por encima del hombro, comprobando que si todo iba bien, comenzó a frotar con delicadeza, al tiempo que disfrutaba del tacto de la piel de este bajo sus dedos mientras el peli-negro solo permanecía con la vista al frente, ignorante del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

Tal vez, siendo de otro modo, este habría salido corriendo de aquella bañera, alarmado, pero Makoto se mantenía a la suficiente distancia para que este no notara nada.

Sin embargo, mientras le lavaba la espalda, tan cerca de él, con aquel dulce aroma llegando hasta su nariz, no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre él para poder olerlo más de cerca.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Haru cuando notó la nariz de Makoto olfateándolo, mirando de nuevo por encima del hombro con su aire de indiferencia.

Pero este solo agarró su cabeza y lo hizo mirar al frente.

-Tú solo quedate quieto,¿si?. Solo será un momento.

Haru frunció el ceño, pero aun así obedeció y se quedó quieto, esperando a ver que seria lo que Makoto haría a continuación.

Este dejó de frotar, soltando la esponja, que se quedó frotando por el agua, y envolvió el cuerpo de Haru con los brazos, acariciando cualquier porción de piel que quedara expuesta mientras seguía oliendo la salinidad de su cuello, abriendo la boca y encontrándose a sí mismo lamiéndolo, notando como este se sobresaltaba por ello.

-Makoto...tú...-murmuró este.

Pero una de las manos de Mako salió despedida hacia la boca de Haru, silenciándolo.

-Solo este momento. Sé que en tu cabeza solo hay sitio para Rin-chan, así que dejame al menos este momento.

Haru volvió a saltar ante la mención de el pelirrojo y miró a su amigo con algo de pena, pero el nuevo roce de la mano de este sobre su pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido contra su mano.

-Si te molesta, piensa que te esta tocando Rin-chan,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo, intentando lucir una sonrisa.

Pero cuando vio la cara sonrojada de Haru, incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, toda expresión apacible en el rostro de este desapareció por completo, reiterándose en sus caricias, acariciando el pezón derecho de su amigo mientras aun mantenía su otra mano sobre la boca de este, como si temiera que pudiera haber alguien que los oyera.

El olor de la piel de este le estaba endureciendo aun más de lo que ya estaba y, empujándole hacia él, comenzó a frotarse contra su trasero, haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido en aquella ocasión, liberando la boca de este, pero agarrándolo por el mentón hasta girarlo hacia él, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de Haru, raspándole el paladar y obligando a su lengua a que jugara con la de él.

La mano que había estado estimulando sus pezones con pequeños tirones y pellizcos, que luego calmaba con pasadas raspantes de su dedo, bajó hacia el miembro también erecto de este, sin ningún tipo de tela en medio que pudiera suponerle algún tipo de impedimento, acariciándolo desde la punta a la base con un lento pasar, arrancando un nuevo gemido al menor.

-Haru-chan, eres tan sensible-comentó con agrado mientras lamia su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que se dedicó a mordisquear.

Pero lo único que este pudo hacer fue seguir gimiendo mientras se removía entre los brazos de su amigo, tirando el agua fuera de la bañera, empapándolo todo.

Volvió a mirar a este por encima de su hombro, pero Makoto estaba demasiado ocupado besando el lateral de su mandíbula y su nuca mientras continuaba meciéndose insistentemente contra él, haciéndole sentir extrañamente ansioso y esperando por algo más.

Su miembro, entre aquellos dedos más grandes que los suyos propios, parecía sentirse en la gloria y saltaba con cada nuevo movimiento ascendente, perdiendo su humedad entre el agua de la bañera y alzándose cada vez mientras sentía que aquella parte de su cuerpo se endurecía más de la cuenta, a punto de estallar.

Solo recordaba haberse sentido de forma parecida, pero eso había sido hacia demasiado tiempo.

Desde entonces, él mismo nunca había conseguido llegar a aquel estado de nuevo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Makoto, dejando su mente en blanco mientras se estremecía contra él, notando su miembro rozándose continuamente en aquella parte que bien parecía querer albergarlo en su interior.

Con una sucesión de movimientos rápidos más que lo dejaron jadeando, sujetándose a los bordes de la bañera, Makoto le hizo llegar al clímax con un sonoro gemido que rebotó en las paredes de baño, haciendo que el mayor lo mirara, intentando no perderse nada de aquel momento.

Haru había sido su mejor amigo y su primer y único amor.

No iba a permitirse perderse una imagen tan sexy como la de ver a Haru perdido en el placer, olvidada ya aquella cara indiferente que le caracterizaba, y, aprovechando que este aun se estremecía por las replicas de su orgasmo, lo inclinó hacia el borde de la bañera, poniéndole a cuatro patas, dejando que la vista de aquel hermoso trasero diera contra él.

-¿Qué...piensas ha...?-murmuró Haru cuando se dio cuenta de su cambio de posición.

Pero cualquier palabra no hubiera servido de nada en comparación con los gestos de Makoto, que posicionó su propio miembro, ya mucho más que endurecido y exigiendo atenciones, en la entrada apretada de este.

-Solo...no te muevas. No quiero hacerte daño-le susurró este, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo mientras hacia un primer intento de entrar.

Pero el grito de Haru le indicó que no era así.

Era demasiado grande para que un cuerpo poco acostumbrado como el de su amigo lo acogiera sin más por aquella parte.

Con una chica no habría tantos problemas, pensó de pronto.

Pero dejó esa idea de lado y, obligando a Haru a girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, viendo las lágrimas de dolor que habían acudido a sus ojos, volvió a besarle con aquel aire posesivo, invadiendo su boca del mismo modo que quería invadir el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuan feliz seria si todo Haru le perteneciera, si fuera suyo, solo suyo, y no pensara en nadie más.

Pero ambos sabían de sobra que eso jamás seria así y, introduciendo de nuevo su lengua en la boca de Haru con ansias, obligó al cuerpo de este a acogerlo en su interior, acallando los gritos de este con sus labios al tiempo que su mano libre volvía al miembro de este y comenzaba a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que se mecía contra su cuerpo, marcando un ritmo rudo y rápido que no tardo en tenerlos jadeantes a los dos.

Cuando notó como el trasero de Haru parecía arrastrarlo hacia dentro, tan apretado y suave, enterró la cara en su pelo, intentando controlar su clímax hasta sintonizarlo con el peli-negro, el cual no tardaría demasiado con los toques de Makoto.

Poco más tardo en notar como el cuerpo de este se tensaba contra él y algo cálido salió de su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de placer, al mismo tiempo que Makoto dejaba de contenerse y se derramaba en su interior con una dura embestida más, pensando que, sin duda, el cuerpo de Haru era el mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando se alejo de él, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, Makoto observó a este, aun apoyado en los bordes de la bañera.

-¿Tú...aun prefieres a...?-murmuró tristemente en una pregunta que casi no se oía dentro del pequeño cuarto.

Pero Haru le interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera armarse de valor para terminar de formularla.

-Lo siento, Makoto.

Eso fue suficiente para que este se pusiera en pie y saliera de la bañera.

-No te preocupes. No tienes de qué disculparte. En el fondo, yo ya lo sabía y no debería haber estado esperando otra cosa. Además, incluso me has dado este momento, que es más de lo que esperaba-le dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía que no pareciera demasiado falsa.

Haru lo miró entre uno de sus brazos, aun recuperando el aliento y, sintiendo lastima por los sentimientos que no podría corresponder por su amigo, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Me adelantaré a ir a la escuela y me inventaré una excusa por la que puedas llegar tarde, así que termina de arreglarte y desayuna tranquilo. Nagisa y los demás te estaremos esperando en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Makoto!-exclamó Haru, incorporándose cuando vio que este salia con la ropa entre sus manos.

-¿Sí?-murmuró este, volviéndose hacia él intentando lucir como siempre.

Aunque no podría tener a Haru como le gustaría, al menos tendría el alivio de que podía contar con él como su amigo.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que le dijo.

Y Makoto no necesitó más palabras para entenderlo.

Le agradecía que entendiera sus sentimientos por Rin y que, aun así, permaneciera a su lado.

Volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa, en aquel momento sincera, y salió del cuarto sin añadir nada más.

Haru permaneció observando la puerta cerrada durante unos instantes, pero después elevó la vista al techo del baño y acabó dejando escapar un suspiro.

El agua se había quedado fría hacia ya mucho y tendría que cambiarla, pensó mientras salia de la bañera.

Observó esta durante un momento, recreando en su mente lo que allí había pasado, pero, negando con la cabeza, salió al cuarto contiguo para empezar a vestirse.

…

A lo largo del día en la escuela, Haru y Makoto se comportaron como siempre delante de los demás e incluso parecía que entre ellos un aura de tensión se había esfumado para siempre, así que nadie preguntó si les había ocurrido algo o si simplemente habían llegado siquiera a sospechar lo que había tenido lugar en la casa del peli-negro.

Cuando las clases acabaron y Haru le informó de que iba a ir a la piscina, aunque el tiempo ya había comenzado a volverse frío, este solo sonrió como habitualmente, pero le informó que tenía que acompañar a sus hermanos al dentista.

-Dicen que si voy con ellos, les da menos miedo y mis padres piensan que así es mejor-le contó.

Y Haru solo asintió, sabiendo el cariño desmedido que los dos hermanos mellizos de Mako le tenían a este.

Aun con todo, se despidieron en la puerta de la clase y cada uno giró hacia un camino distinto.

Haru tardó en llegar a la piscina lo que tardó en quitarse la ropa hasta quedar con su conocido bañador negro con detalles violetas, de los que solo él podía notar la diferencia de todos cuanto tenía. Pero cuando llegó hasta la piscina, se encontró con que Rei ya estaba en el agua, practicando solo su estilo mariposa.

Había sido una pena que la competición le hubiera dejado su puesto a Rin y no hubiera podido poner a prueba todo lo que había estado practicando, pero ya se había concienciado en que mejoraría aun más para la siguiente competición.

Sentándose en el borde de la piscina, Haru solo lo contempló durante un rato, hasta que este se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Haruka-sempai, ¿lleva mucho tiempo ahí mirando?-le preguntó este, con las mejillas algo coloreadas de rojo, parándose a los pies de Haru.

-Solo un poco. Has mejorado bastante.

Lo que arrancó una sonrisa a Rei.

-¿De verdad lo cree?. Me he estado entrenando diariamente con los programas de entrenamiento que Gou ha estado haciendo para mi.

-Al parecer, funcionan-le confirmó este con una simple afirmación de cabeza.

-¿Y usted también ha venido a entrenar, Haruka-sempai?.

-Solo quería sentir el agua hoy-le indicó, alzando la vista hasta albergar toda la piscina bajo sus ojos, creándole la sensación a Rei de que había desaparecido de la visión de este.

Era un sentimiento extraño y perturbador, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, pudiendo contemplar a este con tranquilidad mientras Haru solo permanecía con la vista al frente, demasiado perdido en la visión del agua como para darse cuenta de algo más.

Sin embargo, en ese día también lucia algo diferente.

Ya fuera porque parecía más pensativo, con la mirada más perdida de lo normal, o por el sol que daba en su espalda y lo hacia brillar sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, todo aquello hizo que Rei se sintiera con ganas de tocarlo, aunque solo fuera para darse cuenta de que este era real y no una mera aparición de un ser angelical.

Desde el primer momento que había visto la forma de nadar de este, había pensado que no había visto nunca nada tan hermoso como Haruka-sempai, menos la figura de Nagisa claro, y ahora que los dos estaban a solas allí, sin que nadie pudiera importunarles, la figura angelical de este solo lograba hacerse aun más irresistible, como si tuviera algún especie de imán que lo atrajera hacia él incluso sin proponérselo.

-Haruka-sempai, entre en el agua antes de que se enfríe. El aire empieza a soplar fuerte ya-le recomendó, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de este, que bajo la vista hacia él y asintió.

Cuando Haru se dejó caer dentro del agua, Rei no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, notando como el cuerpo de este se rozaba contra el suyo mientras volvía a la superficie, arrancándole un cálido jadeo.

Haru agitó la cabeza cuando salió para deshacerse del agua que le empañaba la visión, pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo que se encontró fue a Rei inclinándose hacia él, con una mano que le sujetó el mentón y le impidió moverse de donde estaba.

Rei se sintió inmediatamente embriagado por la boca de Haru, el cual estaba demasiado sorprendido incluso para poder cerrar la boca y se vio invadido por la lengua de Rei del mismo modo en que se había sentido por la de Makoto.

Sin embargo, este parecía mucho más experto en lo que de besar se refería, retorciendo su lengua contra la suya como si estuviera batallando más que jugar, arrancándole un escalofrío a lo largo de toda la espalda.

-Haruka-sempai-murmuró Rei, haciéndole hacia atrás hasta tenerlo contra el borde de la piscina.

Y él apenas pudo abrir la boca antes de que la boca ansiosa de este volviera a rodearle, sometiéndole con la misma facilidad con la que podría controlar a un niño.

Al tiempo que volvía a hundir la lengua en el interior de su boca, explorándolo sin piedad, sujetó ambas manos de Haru a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin dejar que este pudiera moverse en absoluto, mientras introducía una de sus piernas entre las de él, obligándole a formar una cuna para sus cuerpos, que rápidamente comenzó a frotar contra él.

La erección de Rei era tan evidente a través del bañador que Haru sintió el calor correr por su cuerpo con la rapidez de un rayo, quedando aun más indefenso entre sus brazos.

Cuando Rei se dio cuenta de que Haru parecía haberse dado por vencido, liberó sus manos, que quedaron muertas a los costados, mientras llevaba a las suyas al interior de sus bañadores, comenzando un masaje al mismo ritmo que los hizo jadear a ambos.

-Eres...tan her...hermoso, Haru...Haruka-sempai-le murmuró Rei, lamiendo su oído mientras le murmuraba aquellas palabras.

Este se agarro a los hombros delgados de su compañero de equipo con la intención de apartarlo, pero cuanto más continuaba el peli-azul con aquella masturbación a dos manos, más débil se sentía y solo podía permanecer allí apoyado, gimiendo como una niña.

En ningún momento imaginó que la admiración de Rei por él podría llegar a semejante nivel, pero así parecía ser, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Cuando la mano de este le estimulo la punta del miembro con una sucesión de suaves y rápidos roces de su dedo, perdió la capacidad de seguir pensando y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de este, junto a una de sus manos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido, se dio cuenta que se había liberado contra la mano de este antes siquiera de poder darse cuenta y miró sorprendido la cara de placer de Rei, que también había llegado a su clímax mientras lo observaba.

Haru hizo la intención de alejarlo, salir de la piscina o simplemente dejar de sentir las manos de este sobre su cuerpo, pero, aun con todo, cuando se dio la vuelta para tratar de salir, Rei lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, rozando una y otra vez la erección que rápidamente había recuperado contra él.

Con aquella parte de su cuerpo tan sensible después de la sesión de aquella mañana, no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo gemido que lo hizo caer de nuevo junto a Rei, el que no tardó en aprovechar para hacer desaparecer el bañador de ambos hasta dejarlos desnudos hasta más abajo de la cintura y comenzó a frotarse más abiertamente contra él.

-Rei...para-intentó decirle, agarrándose de nuevo al borde de la piscina como aquella mañana se había agarrado al borde de su bañera.

Pero como toda respuesta, solo recibió dos largos dedos en su canal que comenzaron a buscar algún punto sensible en su interior, el cual no tardó mucho en encontrar.

Tensándose contra él, Haru volvió a jadear en busca de aire mientras los dedos de Rei lo preparaban concienzudamente, notando que, de algún modo, aquella no era la primera vez en la que Haruka-sempai hacia algo como aquello.

-Tiene un cuerpo tan lujurioso, sempai-murmuró este de nuevo contra su oído, solo consiguiendo que Haru lo mirara por encima de su hombro con una cara avergonzada y excitada.

Sacando los dedos de su interior, este no tardó en posicionar su propio miembro en su lugar, sintiéndose tan endurecido como solo recordaba veces anteriores haberse sentido ante la visión de cierto simpático rubio que revoloteaba por todas partes.

Apartando eso de su mente, sujetó a Haru por sus caderas y, depositando un casto beso en su hombro, se hundió en él mientras gemía del mismo modo que este se tensaba y elevaba la vista al cielo, en busca de aire.

No había esperado que estar dentro de su sempai se sintiera tan bien y antes siquiera de asegurarse de que Haru estuviera preparado para envolverlo, comenzó un vaivén sobre su cuerpo sin pausa, duramente, clavándose en él con tantas ganas que soltaba un jadeo cada vez que su miembro se perdía en el cuerpo del otro.

Haru solo pudo apretar los puños sobre el borde de la piscina, sabiendo que él mismo no tardaría nada en culminar si Rei continuaba dando de aquella manera contra aquel sensible brote que había encontrado en su interior, conteniendo sus propios gemidos por temor a que alguien pudiera oírlos.

Poco le quedaba para alcanzar su clímax, pero cuando encima Rei lo giró, introduciendo su lengua de nuevo sin ningún cuidado, Haru notó que se corría en el acto, tan parecido aquel momento a aquel otro que lo había cambiado y removido tanto por dentro.

Apretándole en su interior por los temblores de placer que lo arrasaron, Rei tampoco pudo contenerse mucho más tiempo y, con un grito de alivio, se dejó liberar en su interior, apoyándose después sobre Haru para recuperar el aliento.

-Sem...sempai...¿se...encuentra...bien?-consiguió preguntarle al tiempo que su miembro abandonaba el interior de Haru con un húmedo sonido que el agua a su alrededor se tragó.

Este solo asintió, sin saber bien que podría llegar a decir en un momento como aquel.

-Espero no...haberle hecho...daño. Es solo que...no he podido contenerme más...con usted-le dijo, teniendo la delicadeza de volver a colocarle el bañador en su sitio.

-No pasa nada. Tampoco es algo que vayamos a contar.

-Sempai...usted ya tiene a alguien,¿verdad?.

Y aun sabiendo que no tenía la obligación de contestar a esa pregunta, solo asintió, sonrojado, mientras Rei sonreía.

-¡Eso es fantástico, sempai!.¡De verdad espero que Rin lo acepte también!.

Haru se volvió rápidamente con la intención de preguntarle como sabía que se trataba de Rin, pero Rei ya se encontraba saliendo de la piscina.

Con una ultima sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él en señal de despedida y se alejó de allí mientras Haru aun lo observaba, sorprendido.

¿Tanto se le notaba que le gustaba Rin?.¿Acaso alguien más que ellos dos sabían lo que había ocurrido aquel día, después de que Rin les dijera que se iba a Australia?.

Tras aquella competición en que este había querido tener con él y que tanto lo había hundido, Haru y Rin habían estado juntos en los vestuarios, duchándose cada uno en los cubículos con los que contaba el lugar.

Sin embargo, Rin había entrado en el suyo mientras Haru había estado lavándose la cabeza, así que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que las manos de este habían comenzado a acariciar su pecho hasta descender con calma y sujetar su pequeño miembro de aquel entonces con una mano, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿Qué haces, Rin-kun?!-habia exclamado él, sonrojándose sobremanera mientras se notaba sin fuerza al tiempo que este lo ponía de cara contra la pared.

-Ya que al menos no he podido vencerte, quiero llevarme algo tuyo-le había contestado este, sonando molesto.

Y Haru, sintiéndose culpable por el malestar de él, se había dejado acariciar por este, gimiendo contra la pared, apoyado en ella mientras la mano de Rin bombeaba sobre él sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Aun se notaba caliente cada vez que recordaba aquellas manos inexpertas que lo habían sometido con tanta facilidad. La misma con la que Rin le había ordenado abrir las piernas y él lo había hecho, extendiéndolas bien al tiempo que lamia los dedos que el pelirrojo le había metido en la boca y le había ordenado lamer.

Cuando ya sentía todo el cuerpo más encendido que cualquier fiebre pudiera conseguir, Rin le había introducido sin ningún cuidado aquellos dedos que él había lamido, haciendo que se corriera contra la pared en el acto, solo dándole tiempo a abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de que aquello que había salido de su cuerpo resbalara por la pared hasta perderse por el desagüe a sus pies.

-Eres un chico caliente-le había dicho Rin al oído, soltando una risilla malvada.

Y no tardó en sustituir sus dedos con otra parte de su cuerpo, que invadió a Haru de tal manera que lo tuvo a punto de volver a correrse.

Pero Rin le sujetó su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, ordenandole que no lo hiciera hasta que le diera permiso.

Haru se encontró jadeando en la piscina ante el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido, pero agitó la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse, asegurándose de que nada extraño pareciera flotar por la piscina y rezando en silencio por que los productos que esta llevaba se deshicieran de las pruebas que contarían lo que allí había sucedido.

…

Por otro lado, cuando Rei llegaba a las duchas, quitándose el gorro, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de pesar, sabiendo que había cometido un error en tomar a Haru de aquel modo en la piscina, Nagisa entró por la puerta, luciendo tan feliz y brillante como de costumbre, haciendo que Rei se endureciera de nuevo en el acto como si no hubiera culminado ya dos veces.

Aquel jodido chico que lo había perseguido por todas partes para conseguir que se uniera al club de natación había conseguido introducirse más que bien en su cabeza, y en su corazón, y parecía ser inútil tratar de sacarlo.

-Rei-chan,¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.¿Estabas entrenando?-le preguntó este, acercándose a él, sin sospechar lo que su presencia creaba en este.

Y, de algún modo, se sintió aun más culpable por lo que le había hecho a Haru.

Su admiración por este le había llevado a hacer aquella locura, por mucho que admitiera que había adorado aquella locura. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que el único para el que tenía ojos era Nagisa, aquel que siempre estaba con él, el que siempre le animaba a seguir entrenando y el que primero había tratado de enseñarle nadar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Rei-chan?-le preguntó este cuando vio la expresión de dolor que surcó la cara de Rei, empezando a preocuparse.

Pero Rei solo se inclinó hacia él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos hasta tenerlo totalmente abrazado contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Nagisa-murmuró contra los rubios cabellos, dejando a este desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?.¿Qué ha pasado, Rei-chan?.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fueron los labios de este.

Más dulces que los labios de Haru, los labios de Nagisa le supieron a paraíso, tan inocente e inexperto, y, como para afirmar ese pensamiento, mordisqueó sus labios como si pudiera arrancarlos y comerlos, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la pared de las duchas, contra las que le colocó mientras este trataba de entender que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

Apenas parecía ser consciente de que Rei le estaba besando cuando este ya había conseguido quitarle la corbata y la camisa de la preparatoria.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-le preguntó este, sonrojado a más no poder hasta las orejas, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Sin embargo, el mayor estaba más pendiente de observar el cuerpo de Nagisa para no perderse detalle alguno.

Obviamente, le había visto con anterioridad sin ropa, tanto en los entrenamientos como en las competiciones, pero nunca de ese modo, nunca cuando sabía que este iba a ser suyo en breves momentos.

Porque, a pesar de que Nagisa no dejaba de quejarse con débiles palabras, cuando Rei apresó sus manos en una de las suyas por encima de la cabeza, todo intento de apartarse por parte de este quedó cortado, solo permaneciendo contra la pared como él quería.

Emocionado con la idea de que este no solo no le rechazase, si no que encima quisiera aquello tanto como él, le hizo inclinarse de nuevo sobre Nagisa, instándole a que abriera la boca y le dejara entrar.

Y aun con una mirada llena de inocencia y vergüenza, Nagisa lo hizo, casi logrando que Rei explotara dentro de sus pantalones.

La imagen de este sonrojado, casi desnudo, tan jodida y encantadoramente excitado y a su merced era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Liberando sus manos, lo que le ocasionó una pequeña mirada de pena en el menor, Rei llevó una mano de Nagisa a la bragueta de este y otra a la suya propia, instándole a que los acariciara.

-Sacánosla y empieza a tocarnos.

Y aun avergonzado, mirando a Rei con ojos suplicantes, este hizo lo que le pedía, sacando sus miembros fuera de la prisión que eran sus ropas y empezó a acariciarlos.

Primero por separado, con un lento movimiento ascendente y descendente. Pero conforme ganada seguridad en sí mismo, oyendo los gemidos de Rei contra su cuello, apoyado contra él como se encontraba, acabó empleando una sola mano y alzando la cadera hacia él, buscando desesperadamente un alivio que no sabía bien como provocar.

Cuando Rei vio a Nagisa sollozante, pidiendo por esa liberación, lo giró de cara a la pared, mordiéndole el oído y la mejilla, donde le dejo una marca de posesión, que el menor solo recibió con gemidos lastimeros de excitación.

-No sabes...lo que he...deseado esto-le murmuró contra su oído mientras dejaba caer los pantalones de este hasta los tobillos, al tiempo que Nagisa solo decía palabras inteligibles contra la pared.

Alzándole una pierna con un brazo para abrirle más, Rei se fundió en el cuerpo de este de un duro empuje, teniendo que repetir el movimiento varias veces para poder acabar entrando del todo mientras el menor solo gritaba de cara a la pared, con los puños crispados a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Si solo hubiera sido por eso, Rei hubiera pensado que le habría hecho daño, pero el clímax de este ya resbalaba por la pared, con Nagisa mirándolo tan fijamente como él.

-Que desperdicio... Nagisa. Me habría...gustado lamerlo.

Palabras que solo ocasionaron que este volviera a gemir al tiempo que Rei comenzaba a bombear dentro de su cuerpo, recibiendo el toque de la opresión de este sobre su miembro como un chorro de ambrosía.

Buscando que Nagisa también sintiera ese placer, agarró el miembro de este, que exclamó con sorpresa cuando se vio estimulado por partida doble, y marcó el mismo ritmo tanto con sus caderas como con su mano, al tiempo que Nagisa solo parecía ser una masa temblorosa de gemidos que miraba a Rei de vez en cuando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Ahora.¡Vente ahora!-exclamó Rei cuando notó como su semilla le quemaba dolorosamente de placer mientras invadía el trasero de Nagisa.

Y este, como si hubiera esperado su orden, así lo había hecho, apretando aun más los puños y gritando su nombre, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo parecía sufrir un cortocircuito.

Rei permaneció abrazado al cuerpo de Nagisa mientras ambos retomaban el aliento y cuando el menor se dio la vuelta hacia él, con una pregunta bailándole en los ojos y sin aire aun para poder hablar, lo único que le contestó este fue:

-Porque te amo.

…

Haru no confiaba en que las piernas le sostuvieran para volver.

Había esperado fuera de la piscina hasta que se secara para vestirse e ir a casa, pero tras el paso de Makoto y Rei, las rodillas le temblaban y aun podía sentir en su cuerpo todo cuanto le habían hecho, como si este hubiera tomado una copia táctil en su piel que se negaba a desaparecer.

Pero, quisiera su piel o no, eso debía eliminarlo.

Y rayos si lo hizo cuando se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela y se encontró con Rin mirándolo con mala cara.

Deteniéndose en el acto, Haru lo observó con cierta sorpresa y miedo.

-Rin, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Hoy no teníamos entrenamiento conjunto, pero como sabía que estarías aquí, pensaba nadar unos largos. Pero...por lo que veo, alguien ya ha ``nadado´´contigo-le dijo, sonando cada vez más enfadado.

Era más que obvio que se le notaba lo que había hecho por mucho que tratara de fingir delante de los demás. Ademas, si Rin no lo diera por supuesto, ya lo habría confirmado ante la cara sonrojada de este.

Acercándose a él a grandes zancadas, el pelirrojo lo cogió del brazo y lo colocó contra la valla del colegio, cercándole con sus brazos.

-¿Con quien lo has hecho?.

-Rin...yo...-trató de murmurar Haru, en un vano intento de calmarlo.

-¡¿Con quien coño lo has hecho?!-estalló este, obligando al peli-azul a cerrar los ojos por el susto.

-Con...Makoto está...mañana y...con Rei hace...un rato.

Lo que solo sirvió para que el aura oscura de Rin flotara más claramente a su alrededor, encogiendo a Haru más contra la valla, sabiendo que no había hecho nada bien en hablar.

-¿Así que ahora eres así de fácil?.

-Tú fuiste el que me hiciste eso y luego te marchaste, dejándome sin más-le recriminó Haru, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse.

Además, tampoco es que esas dos veces hubieran sido con su consentimiento. No enteramente, al menos.

Rin lo miró con sorpresa, pero Haru le mantuvo la mirada, intentando parecer lo más firme posible.

Pero, en vez de una disculpa por el trato brusco o algo parecido que había esperado de él, Rin lo arrastró al pequeño cuarto donde los alumnos antiguamente dejaban las escobas que empleaban para limpiar los patios.

La cosa era que, con el tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta que las escobas volaban de allí, estas comenzaron a guardarse dentro, dejando aquel pequeño cuartucho vacío y perfecto para lo que Rin quisiera hacer.

-¿Te has sentido muy solo sin mi en este tiempo?-le preguntó este junto al oído de manera lasciva, descendiendo la mano hasta la bragueta de Haru cuando ambos quedaron encerrados juntos en el interior de la caseta.

Allí encontró al amigo de este recuperado y pareciendo saltar por él.

-Sí, de verdad parece que me has echado de menos-comentó, soltando una risita.

-Rin-le recriminó Haru, sintiéndose mal por las burlas de este, pero el pelirrojo solo lo giró hacia él, cogiéndole por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo.

Sin problemas, le mantuvo la mirada y este sonrió más por ello.

-¿De verdad me necesitabas tanto?-le preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Y Haru, observando sus movimientos, solo pudo asentir, tragando saliva.

-¿De verdad, de verdad me has echado tantísimo de menos?-volvió a preguntar este, ya dejando a la vista una visión de su ropa interior gris con bordes rojizos, haciendo que el aliento de Haru se atascara aun más.

Pudiera ser que su miembro hubiera saltado ante sus caricias, pero el del pelirrojo también se había puesto en guardia mientras lo tocaba, luciendo sin problemas, apretándose contra la tela.

Y aun con una sonrisilla malvada, Rin se sentó en el suelo, bajándose los calzoncillos solo lo suficiente para dejar a su apretada y endurecida lanza libre de la tela, alzándose entre los dos como un juguete preparado para su mero placer.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?-le preguntó Rin, echando la cabeza hacia un lateral, mientras sus facciones se habían endurecido por la excitación.

Pero Haru negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo único que quiero-le aseguró.

Lo que creo un extraño instante entre los dos donde ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

Sin añadir palabra, Rin le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y, cuando lo tuvo a la altura de su cara, le bajó tanto los pantalones como el bañador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pensando si este realmente no había entendido su declaración.

-Sí vas a ser mio, necesito que estés limpio de cualquier otro tipo, así que ven aquí y recuerdame esa escena que siempre me tenía excitado en Australia.

Y, con un cierto sonrojo, Haru se sentó sobre él, a pocos centímetro de donde ambos parecían querer al otro.

-Rin, esto es...-murmuró el peli-negro, mirando avergonzado el espacio que los separaba.

Pero la mano del pelirrojo volvio a cogerle de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo.

-Tú quieres ser mío,¿no?-. Haru asintió.-Bien, pues para eso tienes que hacer lo que te diga,¿de acuerdo?-. Con lo que Haru solo pudo volver a asentir.

Con una sonrisa, Rin le dio un casto beso en los labios, murmurando un ``muy bien´´.

-Ahora quiero que abras la boca y saques tu lengua. No sabes las ganas que he tenido de jugar con esa lengua sucia tuya.

Haru, avergonzado por esas palabras, miró un momento hacia otro lado, pero, sonrojado, acabó haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Bien. Ahora lame mi pecho, luego sube por mi cuello y méteme esa lengua tuya en la boca.

Y, de nuevo, este así lo hizo, desabrochando la camisa de este y comenzando a lamer sus pezones.

Rin dio un salto cuando notó como Haru jugaba con ellos en su boca, mordisqueándolos y rodándolos contra su lengua, lo que solo logró endurecerlo aun más si cabía y poner menos distancia entre su miembro y el trasero de este.

Sin poder contenerse más, alzó la cabeza del peli-azul de su tarea y le invadió de inmediato, agarrándole por la nuca al mismo tiempo que lo exploraba, utilizando su otra mano para agarrarlo de las caderas y colocarlo sobre él.

Cuando anudó su lengua con la del menor, arrastrándole hacia su boca, haciendo que Haru soltara un gemido de gusto, Rin le hizo descender sobre él, acogiéndolo con un dulce abandono que lo dejó jadeando mientras los toques de Haru se hacían más fuertes y rápidos.

Siendo él ahora el que le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos a Rin, jugando con sus lenguas y haciéndoles ir de una boca a otra, fue Haru el que se alzó sobre este y se dejó caer pesadamente, arrancándose a sí mismo un gemido y gruñido en Rin, que se agarró a las caderas de este hasta dejarle los dedos marcados.

-Ah...Kimochi (Se siente tan bien)-murmuró Haru, paseando su nariz por la mejilla de Rin al tiempo que se dejaba caer de la misma manera, volviéndole a arrancar un gruñido a este que le salia desde el fondo del pecho.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Rin retomó el control después de unos cuantos embistes más y marcó un ritmo más rápido y duro, anclando a Haru sobre él de tal manera que este se hizo hacia atrás, incapaz de contener sus gemidos mientras Rin se dedicó a morder y besar su cuello, dejando unas marcas más que visibles.

Observando como este se descontrolaba sobre él, gimiente y perdido en las sensaciones, Rin volvio a cogerle de la nuca, acercándole hasta que pudo volver a besarle de aquella manera brusca, invasora y que lo sometía todo a su paso pero que, sin embargo, Haru tanto parecía adorar.

-Correte conmigo...cuando...te diga-le advirtió Rin.-O...serás castigado si...no obedeces.

Y el peli-azul se mordió el labio, tratando de contenerse.

Su orgasmo ya estaba en la vuelta de la esquina, lo notaba apretándose y arremolinándose en su pene, muy cerca de escapar, tensándole los muslos y haciéndole correr un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

-Rin...no...no puedo.

-¡Tendrás que...poder!-exclamó este, alzándolo sobre su cuerpo hasta casi tenerlo fuera y luego dejandole caer a peso sobre él, bombeando aquel punto dentro del cuerpo de Haru que ya había encontrado en su niñez.

De igual manera que sabía lo bien que se sentiría este cuando por fin pudiera liberarse después de permanecer conteniéndose a sí mismo.

Se lamió los labios al pensar en la caliente liberación del menor, la cual aun no había probado.

Ni él la suya,se le ocurrió, pensando en todas las cosas que aun le quedaban por hacer, mientras observaba a este con los ojos de un tiburón mientras Haru solo permanecía con los ojos y los labios apretados, tratando realmente de contenerse, con ganas obedecerle.

Pero cuando sintió que él mismo no estaba demasiado lejos de su propio final, le dio una palmada dura y seca sobre las nalgas de este, haciendo que este abriera los ojos con excitación y miedo.

Había tratado demasiado duro de contenerse, pero aquella cachetada había corrido por su carne como una chispa sobre hierba seca hasta concentrarse en su pene, que le urgía a que se dejara llevar de una vez.

-Correte...¡YA!-gritó Rin mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos.

Y Haru, deseoso por obedecer y dejarse llevar, así lo hizo, alzando sus gritos con los de placer de Rin, que llenaron el pequeño cuarto.

Cuando Haru abrió los ojos y pudo ver de nuevo, aun tomando aire, Rin aun lo mantenía preso, pero se fue apartando poco a poco hasta que ambos repararon en aquellas manchas que habían aparecido en el pecho de ambos.

-Así que...¿esto es de Haru?-preguntó el pelirrojo, pasando un dedo por el pecho de este y llevándoselo a la boca, lamiéndoselo con deleite.-Sí, sabía que tu sabor seria tan bueno como este.

Después, alzó sus ojos hacia Haru, el cual lo observaba expectante.

-Ya que yo he lamido un poco de lo tuyo, ¿por qué no me limpias el pecho con esa lengua tuya que sabes que tanto me gusta y luego ya veremos lo que pasa?-le dijo con una sonrisilla lasciva.

-¿No...no podríamos hacer eso...en un sitio más...cómodo?.

-Cierto. Límpiame el pecho e iremos a tu casa.

Y Haru así lo hizo.

Lentamente, como si la idea de marcharse no hubiera sido suya, Haru comenzó a lamer todo el pecho de Rin, jugando de nuevo con sus pezones con suaves tirones entre sus labios y, descendiendo sin prisa, le lamió hasta la altura del ombligo, muy cerca del amigo recuperado de este, ya que hasta allí le había manchado.

Sin embargo, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado, llevó su lengua sobre la punta de este, que brillaba ya por una nueva necesidad, saboreando el toque salado que inundó su boca y, oyendo el nuevo gruñido de placer de Rin, continuo con sus pequeñas lamidas, rodeando toda la punta con su lengua y acariciando la base con su mano.

Consiguió albergarlo en su boca y, utilizando su lengua como un mullido cojín, consiguió introducirse el miembro entero de Rin en la boca, utilizando también su garganta, mientras sentía que volvía a excitarse.

-¡Ya está bien!-exclamó el pelirrojo.-Continuaremos con esto en tu casa, donde pueda ponerte de nuevo contra la pared sin temor de tirar una pared abajo-le dijo, poniéndose en pie y subiéndose los pantalones, dejando a Haru en el suelo, mirándole como un cachorrito herido.

-¿No...podemos acabar eso...aquí?-murmuró.

Con lo que Rin se inclinó hacia él, cogiéndole de nuevo por la barbilla, con esa sonrisa lasciva suya bailándole en la cara.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. Ahora que eres mío, solo te dejaré con las ganas cuando crea que sea necesario. Así te enseñaré quien es tu dueño.

-¡¿Me haces esto por lo de Makoto y Rei?!-exclamó Haru, poniéndose en pie de un saltó.

Y Rin, con calma, le colocó la ropa en su sitio.

-Puede-murmuró.

Y, aun riéndose, salió corriendo del cuartucho mientras Haru trataba de correr tras él.

…...

Gou volvía de haber acompañado a unas amigas a ir de tiendas, notándose soporífera.

Ya había entendido como se sentían los chicos cuando iban con las chicas de tiendas cuando había acompañado a los del club de natación a hacer sus compras de bañadores al centro comercial y la continua visión de músculos no había bastado para que aquello dejara de parecer aburrido en grado sumo.

Pero no había podido negarse.

Desde que había entrado de mánager en el club de natación, había comenzado a ver cada vez menos a sus amigas y muchos días solo había hablado con ellas unos pocos ratos en clase.

-¡Ese club lleno de chicos está haciendo que te olvides de tus amigas!-habia gritado una de ellas, algo más que molesta cuando les había dicho que no podía quedar con ellas porque tenía que asistir a los entrenamientos del club.

Así que, como compensación, había hecho un hueco para ir con ellas ese día.

En verdad me estoy convirtiendo en una marimacho. Cada vez me gustan menos las compras sin sentido y ya ni siquiera me molesto en corregir a Nagisa cuando pronuncia mi nombre,pensaba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de pesar que se reflejó en una pequeña bola de calor frente a su cara.

En verdad no se había percatado de que por las noches ya bajaba tanto la temperatura.

Caminando al lado del río, observó las luces de la ciudad reflejándose sobre la superficie, disfrutando del espectáculo, hasta que se percató de quien estaba sentado a la orilla del río, cerca de encontrarse bajo el puente y fuera de su campo de visión.

-Makoto-sempai,¿qué haces ahí sentado?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, con cuidado de que nada se viera por debajo de su falda.

Este pareció sorprendido al verla a su lado, pero aun así la saludó.

-Había llevado a mis hermanos al dentista.

Pero, por mucho que Gou miró a su alrededor, allí no había más gente que ellos.

-¿Y...donde están?.

-Los dejé en casa. Necesitaba un tiempo...para pensar.

Por la cara de este, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que se había llevado un desengaño amoroso.

-Haru-sempai...¿a admitido sus sentimientos por mi hermano?-se atrevió a preguntarle finalmente, apenas un murmullo que ella misma oyó.

Makoto giró la cabeza hacia Gou con expresión sorprendida, pero luego se relajó y solo asintió, volviendo la vista de nuevo a las aguas que pasaban tranquilas cerca.

-Makoto-sempai encontrará enseguida otra excelente persona para amar. Estoy segura de ello-le dijo esta, intentando lucir una sonrisa animada que este se quedó mirando.

-¿Tú crees?.

-No lo creo. Estoy convencida de ello-afirmó con energía.

Pero Mako solo suspiro, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos y rodillas flexionadas.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

Y aquella afirmación por parte de este la apenó.

Makoto-kun era un gran chico, siempre amable y dispuesto ayudar a los demás, con el carácter cariñoso y tierno de una madre, pero con un cuerpo que era claramente masculino.

Gou aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto.

Pensaba que el cuerpo de Haruka-sempai estaba mucho más que bien proporcionado, quedando obnubilada por él, pero cuando poco después pudo ver el cuerpo de Makoto en aquello competición improvisada con la preparatoria de su hermano, por poco no se había caído de espalda.

Donde el cuerpo de Haru era esbelto y algo delgado, como la mayoría de chicos japoneses, pero que tanto le había encantado en un principio, Makoto era grande, ancho,bien formado y musculado, mostrando un pecho de los que se usarían para describir a algún dios nórdico del rayo o algún que otro dios del sexo.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, Gou se sonrojó, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos deprimidos de Makoto.

-¿Qué has pensado?.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Gou, girándose hacia él mientras aun se sujetaba las mejillas sonrojadas con ambas manos.

-¿Qué en qué estabas pensando?. Parecía algo agradable.

Y le dirigió su mejor mirada de que en verdad quería saberlo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y con las luces de la ciudad brillando en sus ojos de una extraña y cautivadora manera que la dejó sin aliento durante unos instantes.

-No...no era nada-le aseguró.

Pero este le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

-No me mientas. De verdad parecía un pensamiento agradable.

-¡No puedo decírtelo!-exclamó de nuevo ella, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Era algo...¿sobre mi?.

Y, aun con todo, Gou solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Makoto alzó la vista al cielo, pensativo.

-¿Algo relacionado con mis músculos?.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-exclamó ella, sorprendida, volviéndose a girar hacia Makoto, haciendo que este se riera de nuevo más abiertamente.

-Porque te hemos visto cuando venías con nosotros a las competiciones y esas expresiones tuyas no son algo que se pueden disimular.

Con lo que ella volvió a avergonzarse y Mako rió.

-Pero...no solo pensaba en tus músculos, sempai-le aseguró ella.

Haciendo que este volviera su atención hacia ella.

-¿Ah,no?.

-No. También pensaba en la buena personalidad que tienes, en como ayudas a los demás, en como pretendes que todos se lleven bien entre ellos y buscar su felicidad, en...

Pero la mano de Makoto sobre la suya en su rodilla la silencio.

-Me alegra ver que piensas así de mi-le dijo con sinceridad.

Y Gou, sonrojándose aun más al mirarlo de aquella manera, se inclinó sobre él y lo beso, un simple beso seco y casto donde había más vergüenza e inocencia que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, este dejó a Makoto paralizado, apenas capaz de pestañear y respirar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por...por qué...?-consiguió murmurar.

-Porque...creo que ….me gustas, sempai.

Solo ocasionando que en aquella ocasión fuera Makoto el que se sonrojara.

Sin embargo, esta no le dio tiempo a que se sorprendiera o dijera algo en contra.

Cogiendo la cara de Mako entre sus manos, Gou hizo otro intento de beso, presionando sus labios contra los de este mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, muerta de la vergüenza.

Pero, aun con todo, Makoto, por muy sonrojado que estuviera, no se apartó de ella y entreabrió la boca bajo la suya, alentándola. No había esperado una rendición tan rápida por parte de este, pero cuando ella también abrió su boca, imitándole, el sabor claramente masculino que explotó en su boca casi la hizo lanzar gorgoritos de placer y se puso de rodillas, rodeando el cuello de Mako con los brazos para tratar de acercarlo más.

No supo de donde sacó ese valor para colocarse entre las piernas del mayor, liderando ella el beso.

El contacto de sus labios con los de Makoto-sempai se sentía tan bien que era como si sus propios labios hubieran adquirido una super-sensibilidad e introducir la lengua en su boca se le hizo la cosa más natural del mundo, buscándolo, instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

Makoto se separó un poco, buscando algo de aire, pero la excitación en Gou no le permitió alejarse demasiado y, agarrándole más firmemente por la cabeza, hizo el beso brusco y necesitado, como si ella fuera una sedienta y él el único oasis que se encontrara a kilómetros a la redonda, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre él, notando la erección que se hacia cada vez más evidente a través del pantalón, por muy tímido que pudiera parecer este.

-¿Podría servirte yo, Makoto-sempai?.¿Aunque solo sea por un tiempo?-le preguntó con voz excitada, con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que se frotaba contra él, mientras su cuerpo buscaba lo mismo que él parecía buscar.

-No hables... así de ti-le murmuró este, intentando mirarla sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Gou se había excitado más de lo que Haru podría nunca con él y, aun sabiendo eso, sentía deseos de quitarse los pantalones para que ella continuara con aquel movimiento de fricción.

-Ahhggg...Pero...de verdad me...gustaría servirte de algún...modo...Makoto...¡Ahh!¡Sempai!.

Aquella fricción que Gou había mantenido sobre él había acabado por despertarlo y, casi inconscientemente, alzó las caderas para recibir las de ellas, imitando el movimiento más primitivo

y antiguo del mundo.

Aquel movimiento fue como el disparo de salida para ella, que se lanzó de nuevo a su boca con tal fuerza que acabó tumbándole en la hierba, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aumentando la velocidad de la fricción hasta casi hacerla una necesidad vital.

Makoto pensó que Gou realmente debía de estar excitada y pensar en eso, en las partes intimas de esta esperando por él, necesitándolo, llorando por lo que pudiera darle, fue más que suficiente para que algo le explotara en la cabeza.

Movió su mano hasta tenerla dentro de la falda de ella y, como había pensado, esta ya estaba mucho más que excitada, de tal manera que, cuando hizo su ropa interior a un lado, y comenzó a explorarla, intentando prepararla más, esta gimió como un animal herido, dejando caer sus caderas hacia sus dedos.

-Mak...Makoto...sempai-murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a girar sus caderas en círculos.

-Tenemos que...irnos a algún lugar más...privado-murmuró él a su vez.

Pero Gou negó con la cabeza.

-No nos...moveremos de aquí hasta... acabar esto-le respondió, metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos y abriendo la cremallera de los pantalones de él.

-¡Alguien podría vernos!-exclamó Makoto, alarmado y excitado cuando notó como su miembro caía sobre la mano de esta como si fuera su lugar favorito.

-Ya no hay...tiempo para...eso-volvió a murmurar esta y, colocándose mejor sobre él, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba el miembro de Makoto en su mano, colocándose en posición, comenzó a descender poco a poco.

El calor de su cuerpo y su humedad dieron contra este como una bomba, obligándole a que se agarrara a la hierba para controlar su impulso de agarrarla y bombear tan rápido y salvaje, sin control, que no se creía capaz de parar hasta que amaneciera. Y ese pensamiento solo se afirmó cuando ella consiguió acogerlo por entero en su canal, formando una O perfecta con sus labios, tan pérdida en aquellas sensaciones como él.

Las manos de Makoto se alzaron hasta los pequeños pechos de esta, apretándolos con ansias cuando ella volvió a rotar sus caderas de aquella manera lenta y sensual que lo tuvo jadeando, notando que, cuando más apretaba sus pechos, jugando con ellos en sus manos, esta más se humedecía y más se excitaba.

Pero explotaría mucho antes que ella si Gou mantenía aquel ritmo, así que incorporándose, quedó sentado e inmovilizó sus caderas, haciendo que esta pareciera pérdida por la pausa.

-Qui...quiero intentar...algo-consiguió decirle y, agarrándola mejor, la alzó con facilidad sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola caer cuando ya poco les unía, haciendo que los gritos de placer de ella se alzaran más que los débiles suspiros que había estado dejando escapar y él sintiera como se le tensaban la parte trasera de los muslos, creándole una sensación de tensión en el miembro, avisándole de su final.

Pero, por mucho que quiso refrenarse a sí mismo, alargar aquel momento todo lo posible, no pudo y tuvo que dejar salir su esencia, obligándose aun a bombear dentro de ella, sabiendo que poco debía de faltarle para su clímax por su cara sonrojada, la mirada perdida, la forma que agitaba la cabeza y la presión que su vaina hacia contra él, contrayéndose y abrazándole con tal fuerza que lo haría culminar de nuevo antes de que ella llegara al orgasmo.

Sin embargo, Gou pronto soltó un grito de éxtasis, dejando que su ``¡Sempai!´´pudiera ser audible desde las casas cercanas al río.

A ninguno pareció importarles eso, por el contrario.

Gou se agarró a su camisa, respirando rápidamente contra su cuello, al tiempo que Makoto pasaba las manos por la espalda de ella en lentas pasadas, como si tratara de tranquilizarla y darle las gracias al mismo tiempo.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, sin decir nada, donde Makoto realmente se sintió bien en aquel instante, pensando que no le importaría permanecer así para siempre.

Sin embargo, Gou se movió y se apartó de él, dejándolo desconcertado.

Aun sentado en la hierba, vio como esta caminaba con pasos tambaleantes hacia uno de los pilares del puente, donde podían permanecer lejos de la gente que podría asomarse por allí y, ante un gesto de la mano de ella, este se puso en pie, perdiéndola de vista durante unos segundos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, se encontró a Gou arrodillada en el suelo, esperándole.

-¿Qué...?-murmuró este.

Pero las manos de Gou se dirigieron rápidamente a su cremallera, liberando a su miembro de nuevo, el cual pareció despertar cuando ella hizo intención de llevárselo a la boca.

-Esta será...la primera vez que hago esto, así que...perdoname si no sé hacerlo bien, sempai-se disculpó ella de antemano.

Makoto iba a alegar que no tenía nada de lo que disculparse, pero cuando su miembro rozó los labios de ella, se quedó sin aliento, solo obligándose a permanecer en pie mientras llevaba las manos hasta la cabeza de ella, intentando no caer de rodillas ante su toque.

Con un tímido lengüetazo, Gou lamió su hendidura, llevándose cualquier rastro de liquido pre-seminal que este hubiera podido expulsar, sintiendo un palpitar entre sus piernas al mismo ritmo que intentaba bombear el miembro de Makoto en su boca.

Extasiada por esa sensación que la humedeció de nuevo, continuó lamiéndolo y acogiéndolo en su garganta, evitando una arcada cuando tocó su campanilla, solo consiguiendo que la sensación de su sexo se incrementara, abriendo los ojos solo para comprobar que Makoto parecía disfrutar de aquello tanto como ella, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua, con los ojos cerrados y su aliento formando numerosas nubecillas de vaho a su alrededor.

Pensando que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso, tragó con energía, viendo como este gimió ante eso y aceleró el ritmo, colocando las manos sobre los muslos de este porque no sabía donde ponerlas, notando como cada vez más perdía la cabeza, apretando sus propios muslos para no explotar en mil pedazos antes de terminar con él.

Sin embargo, cuando ya sentía a este cerca de su limite, tuvo una idea deliciosa.

Sacó el miembro de este de su boca, haciendo que Makoto la mirara con sorpresa, y, disfrutando de la mirada fascinada de este, se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejándola caer a un lado.

Tras eso, volvió a arrodillarse, ahora de espaldas a él, se levantó la falda, pegó la cara al suelo y, ofreciéndole una buena vista de sus partes más que húmedas y preparadas, le dijo:

-Tomame como más desees.

Makoto cerró los ojos como si le hubiera herido de algún modo, pero, cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus ojos brillaban con deseo incontrolado batallando en su interior.

-¿Seguro que...quieres esto?.

Gou se lamió los labios, notando el sabor salado de este en su boca, y asintió.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

Makoto se dejó caer tras ella y, colocando las manos con fuerza en sus caderas, se internó en su cuerpo de forma rápida y necesitada, haciéndola gimotear de placer de nuevo.

Colocando bien los brazos contra el suelo, Gou salió al encuentro de las embestidas de este, llenando el silencio de la noche con el sonido de sus cuerpo, por encima del rumor del río, hasta que los dos jadeaban de tal manera que podrían haber avisado a cualquiera que pasara por allí sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero, de extraña forma, Gou se excitó más al imaginar que alguien los pudiera estar observando desde las sombras y, apretándole en su canal resbaladizo y mucho más que excitada, explotó con un nuevo grito de placer, rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras notaba de manera vaga que Makoto bombeaba unas cuantas veces más en su interior hasta que un liquido cálido la embargo.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles donde estaban, ambos sorprendidos por la fuerza de su liberación y recuperando el aliento.

Sin embargo, Makoto fue el primero en recuperarse y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, dejando que esta se apoyara contra su cuerpo cuando le fallaron las piernas.

Tras vestirse él primero mientras Gou aun parecía recuperarse, cogió la ropa interior de esta y, arrodillándose a sus pies, le alzó los pies uno a uno y subió la ropa por su cuerpo, besando su monte de Venus momentos antes de cubrirla del todo, depositando un nuevo beso después que consiguió hacer que ella se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Me gustaría que, en el futuro, me permitieras complacerte a ti-le dijo este, alzando sus ojos hacia ella con una seria expresión.

Como única contestación, Gou solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, observó como este se ponía en pie con una sonrisa y, cogiéndose de la mano, Makoto le preguntó donde vivía para acompañarla.

….

Días después de aquellos incidentes, las parejas eran algo más que obvias tanto dentro como fuera del instituto.

Nagisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la gente le preguntó si ese mordisco en la cara se lo había hecho Rei, con lo que el mayor abrazaba al pequeño delante de todos, preguntando si había algún problema con ello, besando la mejilla herida de este con cariño mientras solo conseguía que Nagisa se sonrojara más pero acabara sonriendo y los autores de las preguntas se alejaran con la sensación de estar presenciando algo demasiado personal.

Gou iba a la clase de Makoto y Haru en todos los descansos que podía y, sin vergüenza alguna, se sentaba sobre las piernas de este, abrazándole y diciéndole lo que le había estado echando de menos, consiguiendo que este se avergonzara, pero que murmurara un``Yo tambien´´ por lo bajo que no pasaba desapercibido para Haru, que solo sonreía a escondidas, viendo como su amigo realmente parecía mirar a Gou con adoración, del mismo modo que ella lo miraba a él.

Y, claro, cada vez que salían del instituto, Rin se encontraba esperándolo, alegando que necesitaba a Haru durante un tiempo a solas, consiguiendo que este tuviera que mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojado, alegando que se reunirían con los demás después de unas horas.

-Pero...si veis que después de 3 horas no hemos venido, ya no contéis con nosotros-les decía el pelirrojo, colgado de los hombros de Haru, mirándoles a todos con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-¿Es necesario que les digas eso?-le recriminó Haru mientras ambos se encaminaban a casa del peli-negro.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?. Sabes que los demás están haciendo lo mismo-le respondió Rin, encogiéndose de hombros, pareciéndole importar bien poco que uno de esos que hacían lo mismo que ellos era su propia hermana.

``Bien pensado, también es verdad´´, pensó Haru, abriendo la puerta de su casa, momentos antes que Rin lo cogiera por la cintura y lo empujara al interior, murmurando un Ya no podía esperar más.

**Fin.**

**Esta historia también se la escribí a un amigo que me lo pidió, así que espero que ha vosotros os guste tanto como le gusto a él y que no me matéis por todo lo que he escrito aquí.**

**Espero veros en la siguiente historia.**

**Manteneos sanos y bye.**


End file.
